


Feathers

by Shelk



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelk/pseuds/Shelk
Summary: What to do when two grown,healthy attractive men are traveling with children, and idiots.





	1. Showers

**Showers**

 

 

Moaning the blond pressed his body against the cold surface of the wall. Hot water streaming down his back, another body pressed into him. One strong arm on his spine, another holding into his leg. Sharp nails leaving marks on his inner thigh. The man behind him breathing hard, pushing his groin against the young man's ass. Dark sunned skin against pale.

Gripping the surface of a shampoo bottle, Fay cursed opening it with his teeth and putting some on his fingers before attending to stretch himself, massaging in some of the liquid into his hole, his partner impatiently kissing the man's neck.

Turning his head to the side the blond met lips of his man, kissing him back.

"Kurogane, turn me around!"Fay breathed out. The taller man immediately followed orders, gasping as the blonds' hand gently began stroking the warriors' organ. Fay leaning on Kuroganes chest pressed his face into it, breathing on a wet aroused nipple, before licking it .

Kurogane moved his hands up and down bare skin, caressing Fays shoulders and sides. The blond panting for breath as one of the hands reached his hips and moved to his knee lifting it and placing it on Kuroganes back. Squirming as the samurai suddenly pushed a long finger inside of him.

As another finger made its way inside of him, the blond moaned silently, striking Kuroganes cock harder. The man, gasping for air pushed Fay back against the wall, lifting wizard up and pressing his member inside Fays ass.

Moving his hips slow and merciless Kurogane listen as the blond cried out in pain and pleasure, stroking his penis as warrior pushed deeper inside of him. Riding on a wave of pleasure the pair slipped on the shampoo and collapsed on the bathroom floor, drugging each other down. Fay laughing violently as he sees a Mokona running away from the bathroom with another empty bottle shampoo in his paw…


	2. Confession

**Confession**

As history would reveal a decade later Kurogane was not only a virgin when he met Fai & Company; he have not touched a human being with bare hands since the events of the night when his parents died and young Kuro-tan went through a massive nervous breakdown, even known as a murderous psychosis where multiples idiots; not only demons were turned into meat balls.

Fai on the other hand was not as innocent; but his preferences were clear, if possible girls and girls only.

It was actually embarrassing to remember , but he remained of that believe less than ten full minutes; when Kurogane had enough of brainstorming and decided something in the lines of "Screw it!" simply pushing the blond into the first dark corner he could find. Fai followed of course, his load protests muted by the look.

Oh, yes, the look; that puzzled thoughtful expression was not unusual on the grumpy ninja; but the eyes normally copper brown darkened, softened; watching. Fai was not a fool; his heart skipping a beat anyway, tingling syrup like pleasure filling his chest. It was not often people chose to truly see him.

Kurogane, curious but not demanding in his ways leaned forward, lifting both hands to touch the golden blond hair of the wizard, after a while gathering it all in a fist, using his other hand to comb and stroke through it, Fai signing into the touch.

They stayed that way for a while.

Finally Kurogane took a step closer, bending to press their lips together. "Mrh" the blond mumbled lazily, letting the thick melting hot tongue to enter his mouth; moving away and returning in a slow calm tempo. Fai trembled, almost meowing when his head was tugged back carefully, exposed neckline immediately explored.

"¤Ä#"¤# ¤¤") &¤ "?" Fai asked, his native language sounding like temple bells during festival season; making the larger man blink in surprise; Mokonas absence for some reason never as crippling for the ability of the two of them to understand each other.

"Nevermind" Kurogane though, too absorbed by the collarbones of the wizard; design of black and blue tunic worn in Japan opened by a simple pull on the Chinese pins holding pieces of delicate silk together. Fai androgynous by nature, often acting feminine had that kind of willowish demon like strength that made Kurogane happy; tiny map of scars on the ivory pale torso promising battle stories equal to his own.

"Kurogane" Fai hissed, tugging him up by a collar like a kitten. Why have he never noticed scars left on those hands; on each wrist that moved now with such elegance there were vertical lines. Fascinated by them, he had to lick one; sucking on the thin skin sensing the pulse of a heartbeat different to his own. Fai gave up; lifting the glamour all together; fighting the urge to walk away; forgetting that horrors of one culture could mean nothing in another. Old, nervous habit of trying to cover his face a venerability; the bright blue of his eyes changing into a deeper supernatural blue; magic itself running through human veins.

"Ah! "Kurogane understood, holding the captured wrist to his lips once again; there were not many people possessing powers in his lands; and only once have he seen a witch in her prim; the quite exhaustion of those who were drained by their gifts something that drove wizards into melancholy or madness.

"¤¤¤#¤!" Fai explained, upset.

He tugged the half naked man forward into the warmth, of his own arms; almost laughing into the blond head mumbling and babbling something angry into his chest.

"Oh?" Fai finished, refusing to look up.

Indeed, he forgot how tall he was, naked shoulders already warmer to the touch; a spine arching under his palms; ass fitting perfectly in his hands. Fai did weight almost nothing; Kurogane deciding to be brave parting the long legs with a knee, innocent support for some; turning into torture for others.

"¤#¤!" Fai chastised himself under his breath; kissing the warrior, deep; standing naked in an alley was not an ultimate position to be in, glowing golden figures floating in thin air above them; the only guarantee for privacy they had; his hands finally free the grasp the man by the shoulders; soon enough to be lifted to sit on something; Kurogane lowering himself to his knees; bright red demonic eyes snapping up to meet the glowing blue, hungrily.

Fai whimpered; when Kurogane ignored their erections; sitting back on his heels to methodically remove the shoes Fai was wearing; confidently massaging the naked left foot with just enough pressure to send electricity through the leaner man. The naked legs; long and sleek with small, narrow perfect feet completed soon enough with a cock, bursting to escape from underwear; teased as Kurogane rolled his tongue to wet the cotton; tasting the precome a couple times until Fai was begging into sensations; the fabric pulled off as carefully as everything else.

Pushing one of Fai`s knees to rest on his shoulder; Kurogane returned to the slow tingling massage of the icy cold naked foot on his own lap; tracing the toes, as he pulled; light crack completed with a moan of pure pleasure. Frustrated leaking manhood warmed up when the warrior sat down and suck on it, Fai leaning on his hands to keep balance, his posture designed so he could lift his hips into every motion that took place; slow deep lowering of the dark head soon turning into a blowjob of his life, the hot tongue hiding in that mouth pressing against his cock with hot frenzy of saliva and pressure; holding and welcoming it inside deep enough to reach the hard limitation of the mouth; Kurogane simply leaning in closer in another angle to take more of him, pushing his head deeper down so that all of Fai could be fucking his throat. Up and down. Slow. Deep.

It did not take long for the first evacuation; on the eight lowering Fai gasped for air, his toes curling as thick sperm shoot out between Kuroganes lips; the man tasting it as a delicacy; saltiness sucked out with eagerness, both hands now holding the pale hips, calming down slight shaking with circular caresses. The penis still stiff laying between the legs of heavily breathing owner; cold air and sudden hot palm grasping the base of it, moving up and down erecting it again; Kurogane leaning in sit closer, lightly sucking on the tight sacks beneath the shaft; jerking off faster and faster. Second load emptied sooner into the warriors fingers; the wizard moaning loudly; almost falling on his back when the road of sudden kisses traveled past his private parts, leaving a sensitive bite on his hipbone, reaching his bellybutton where Kurogane rested his head; carefully standing up from his position watching the breathless, blushed man as a piece of art he have created. White parted knees an invitation too good to miss when they were interrupted by a familiar scream.

"Guys!" Sayoran roared running down the street, a wobbling demon following him with stubborn determination of a bully."Guuuuuuyyyyys!"

"Continue later, love?"Kurogane grinned, leaving the last kiss on the ivory pale knee of the man that turned out to be his first love, yards of red velvet used to hide swords in this world pulled off in one smooth motion; thrown over the wizard respectfully.

"...Aha" Fai mumbled back; blushing a shade of purple, watching Kurogane step out from the shadows; lazily licking his fingers clean.


	3. Hurt

"One of those days there will be nothing left to heal.

One of those days you are going to get hurt."

"I know."

Yuuko`s view of their travels was often very far from what she intended it to be; for every magical discovery and adventure there were weeks of frustration and stumbling around in mud, which was not all that bad, considering. And Mokona as useful as Mokona was, had essence of a demon feeding off their life energy; which Fai casually informed them off two years into their journey.

That was one of the reasons why Sakura took the meat bun on a walk, four days ago, refusing to return until Kurogane is well again. And from the looks of it; being vertical made the man look better; they did not expect the monkey-cats jump right at them; dragging down the gravitational point with them as Sakura absorbed her feather. They did not expect them to be quite as clever as they were, either: Sayoran`s blind side a disadvantage that almost cost them one adorable princess; whom magically grew stronger and stronger every day; buzzing the beast with a light ball; blinding Kurogane as she did so; at least three toothy grins stabbing him in the back; beheaded in seconds but leaving wounds that did not healed as they fled into Mokona; Fai`s snow white trench coat turning crimson as the man leaned heavily on his side: the struggling harsh breathing maybe the most terrifying thing Fai have heard in his life; as they fell down for an eternity. Falling into another world where magic and science co-existed well enough, Fai snapping at some girl to find a healer at which the child snorted; using the amulet worn in those lands to light beam the raw edges of the flesh together; poisoned blood sipping out into black and purple bruises.

Kurogane was waking up slowly; softness of a mountain of pillows beneath him flirting with idea of broken ribs; his spine almost paralyzed from the feel of it; Fai sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed; drinking tea, wearing uncharacteristically familiar black and red; leather pants and a loose red shirt under a sweater Kurogane believed he used as a pillow when they ended up in jungles. To all things holy, this man could wear a potato sack and look like a super model.

Fai saw him watching, glancing up briefly picking at another ham sandwich.

"How do you manage that?" Kurogane said, eyeballing the perfect curve of perfect legs, his eye candy flashing a thin smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"I suppose, starvation helps." Fai declared, biting into the layered bread.

"Yuii"

Predictably Fai twitched, they did not use that name often on mutual agreement as well as consideration for the kids.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Come here" Kurogane signed, blond nymph nodding in such submissive silence Kurogane would hit him; maybe spank him, if he could reach him. "Idiot"

"I am" Fai agreed; somehow twisting under the blanket and laying down near Kuroganes least hurt shoulder.

The harsh, probably dirty material of the damn sweater scratching up the bruises on his sides.

"Faaaaaaiii" Kurogane pleaded in the most childish manner, the little happy sound Fai made lightening their moods, the last thing Kurogane noticed as he fallen into sleep was Fai returning to his arms; leaning on his chest with his nose in another ridiculously mathematical books of spells; the wizard still tried to conceal as cooking recipes.


	4. Privacy

It did not matter if they were picking up oranges, kicking someone's ass or fishing out eggshells from an omelet; everyone but Fai felt a bit groggy right after traveling with Mokona. Mokona was hungry and tend to attract kids and emotional people; sucking the excess of their energies out; in other words even Kurogane have found himself resting, surprisingly often watching Fai from the half shut eyelids. The blond always landed on his feet.

At least one adult is alright; Kurogane used to think napping.

It was odd; how often he thought of himself as a parent now; something Fai did too; Mommy Cat and Daddy Woff; right.

They forgot Aunty Tomoyo, cousin Chi and Uncle Ashura in the mix.

The tale about Chi was probably the tale Fai told most eagerly, about anything born off Seresu. Chi was a robot; Fai constructed from the image of his mother, kept in Ashuras castles as images of all royalties do; a great friend and in some aspects a pet in need of learning how to walk and talk.

How odd it was to think that, technically Kuroganes lands were at least double the size of the floating ice and rock both Ashura`s and Fai`s countries owned.

Why Fai had such a level of skill as fighter and a wizard is something from a tale not yet told to him. In Japan those skills alone would made Fai a prince and a rare priest; by his thirties he would have worked his way up from a samurai and maybe meet Kurogane in a fight to their death; as ninja clans were never under jurisdiction of Shougan; only answering to head priestesses and owning their own lives.

Maybe Kurogane should have wedded a princess and left a set of heirs. Maybe he should bring Fai home; dress him in tight silks and ride horses with him until they make a child of their own. Maybe he should stop watching him undress; from the heavy fur coats of the snow lands they just were in; into thin white, armless cotton and blue material known as jeans; mechanical machines riding the paths in the country of eternal summer; sunflower fields surrounding the little village they were thrown in.

Fai glanced up at the heap of legs, swords and black furs in the corner; thin line of vibrant blue hiding near the irises.

"Change" the wizard laughed; children well seen from the window of their kitchen; complicated playground formed as a survival path with plastic passages and climbing walls; laughing Syaoran and Sakura chasing Mokona to the top.

"Change" Fai repeated slowly; leaning on the counter; the dinner they were supposed to cook resting in the warmth of the cooking machine for at least another full hour.

Kurogane grinned, standing up, doing nothing.

Fai swallowed.

"Pull it." The wizard ordered meaning the red, decorated rope knit on the left shoulder of the ninja; holding together the fur cloak worn over longer coats meant to keep one dry and warm.

Kurogane pulled; furs falling heavily on the floor, doing nothing else.

"Hang your coat on the chair" Fai continued; watching.

Kurogane did, turning around; the quite revealing sound of the zipper already exiting; the warrior rolling his shoulders to drag the grey coat off and throw it on a chair.

"Keep them" the order came, the leather holder he had over his shoulder keeping the swords at his hip from moving too much.

Kurogane turned around, frowning.

Fai was still leaning on the counter, smiling. "No?"

"That would be; sharing you." Kurogane mumbled looking away.

"Is that so bad?" Fai questioned shaking his head a little; the playful questions strengthen by the wall of ice his logic could be.

"Yes" Kurogane cut off.

"Rea-aally..." Fai dragged out glancing up and down Kurogane; dressed now in almost pure leather suit; precisely cut out pieces sewed and bandaged together by a red, metal strengthen fabric, impossible to cut through.

"Would you?" Kurogane asked calmly.

Fai though for a second "Maybe not"

Kurogane hanged his swords off taking the one and a half step it took to reach the blond.

"Maybe not?"

"Maybe not today" Fai answered; watching the copper red glow with purple and then bright burning red; what a peculiar eyes to have, unnatural for a normal human even with a great priestess for a mother.

"When?" Kurogane demanded slapping both hands on the granite.

Fai`s smile was thin and fake, eyes dark.

"We will return to your world, one day."

"Fool" Kurogane snapped back." **Fool** "

Fai blinked, confused.

"I do not **DO** tourist romance." Kurogane explained; staring.

Fai blinked again; leaning away."Did you…just…"

"I wait for Ashura" the ninja dramatized, annoyed by the tightness over his chest, tugging at the metal "thingies", supposed to open up the construction."To kick his ass, and ask for your hand in marriage." Kurogane finished; finally triggering the mechanism that could undress him, slow repetitive clicks the only sound heard in the room; Fai forgetting how to breathe.

"How about asking **ME**?!" Fai hissed back, annoyed.

"How about **NOTICING** when I do?" Kurogane roared; throwing the leather shirt in furthers corner of the room.

" **IDIOT**!" Fai screamed back; precisely at that moment when Sayoran opened up the door with a worried frown.

" **OUT**!" both men roared.

It was just their lucky day.

"Fai-san; Kurogane- san we would like to talk with you." Sakuras voice reached the group; stubborn determination noticeable at once; three polite knocks following.

Kurogane rolled his eyes; brushing off the black t-shirt he was wearing under the armor; patches of fabric less, decorations actually meant to gather sweat stretching over his shoulders and side abs; leaving most of his back naked; but the front relatively presentable. Fai remained standing where he was , troubled; slight shine of a glamour glimmering up to disappear again, the tall man leaving the kitchen, to carefully avoid Kurogane and march down to a set of couches in the living area.

Kurogane opened the door.

Mokona wore glasses.

Which reminded him that, he really should know how bad Fai`s eyesight is; one half blind kid is quite enough. Children came in; carrying a plate with big red apples to the couches; Fai snatching one of those, watching the procession with slight interest, fake big smile twisting his facial expressions just the way Kurogane hated it.

They sat down, chewing.

Mokona smoking a pipe as it walked in a circle over Sakuras knees.

Chop-chop-chop-chuu.

"Boys" the animal began; " Mokona wishes to start this Inte…?"

"Inter-ven-ti-on" Sayoran finished.

Chuu

" …with a note of how well you fight together." Mokona lectured, pleased with itself.

"You really do!" Sakura smiled kindly.

"Extraordinary!" Sayoran added with that look of puppy admiration that never made him into the Kitty-team.

Chuu

Kurogane awkwardly glanced up at Fai in the opposite corner of the couch; still covered by a wide smile.

"We would like you to stop fighting with each other!" Sakura finished ignoring the prepared speech.

"You thrown Mokona away the other day!" Sayoran added.

"AuuuchiiiiEEEuuu!" Mokona improvised jumping from one kid to another. Three judgmental looks staring at the pair.

Fai was the first one bursting out in wild laughter; finally relaxing and stretching out to rest his naked feet on Kurogane`s lap. Memories of previous nights that could lead the conspirators to this meeting flashing in cut off images; celebration of their feather catching success washed down with alcohol. Kurogane and Fai woke up in the same bed that morning; which they were trying to avoid with their involuntary bedding companions being Mokona or more often Sayoran; Sakura being the only girl and the only one with a guaranty for privacy in this group.

"Make up!" Mokona demanded, foolishly; too late.

Sayoran felt like a piece of his innocence was just stolen from him; Kurogane`s eyes flashing red in the kind of predatory, demonic expression that could scare anyone; the man moving like a panther flexing and stretching as he climbed the long legged man on the couch. Their kiss was rough and deep; unexpected. Sakura jumping up with the speed of lightening; Saroyan's hand clenched in her own, the boy fascinated; staring; Fai still under the attack waving his hand with a lazy "Out"

Wave of magic pushing them out in the garden.

* * *

 

"Mean" Fai laughed into the kiss.

"They are teens! We are the perfect sex add illustration!" Kurogane breathed back, trying to figure off how his pants open; the corset like plates refusing to let go.

"Teens!" Fai exclaimed; realizing, struggling away "Sakura-chan is going to need help!Oh my!"

"Kitty-department" Kurogane replied, leaving a sneaky sensitive bite on the skin just beneath wizards left nipple, licking upward."Move!"

Fai glanced down prioritizing; lifting his hips;rough blue fabric dragged off him, pants legs kicked off as Kurogane stood up; leaning in for Fai to stretch out and hug his neck; lifting the wizard who weighted like always, close to nothing in his arms; the closest bedroom kicked open turning out to be his and Mokonas for the night.

"Poor Meat-bun" Fai laughed; let down, making a little pirouette as he turned around to leave a kiss on Kurogane`s shin; and another one just touching his neck, letting his arms fall down to explore the mysterious leather plates; Kurogane finally released from the ones used as a belt; broad warm brown leather given to Fai: tiny metal locks holding it tight together.

"Interesting" the wizard mumbled; pushing off to climb the bed; second belt thrown near him; the discovery of locks able to build two different pieced into one the one of most importance.

Fai pulled his shirt off; watching the frustrating striptease in nude, thoughtful.

"Mm"

Kurogane glanced up.

"Oil" Fai waved; the bottle of seed oil floating right outside the door; received by Kurogane, who opened the cork to let a good deciliter cover his waist area; sitting down on the bed; finally able to slide out of the pants, laughing.

"Thanks" he smiled, falling back beside the blond "What do we do now?"

"Kiss" Fai explained; leaning in for a little pick on the lips, sitting up on the bed.

"Fai?"

"Oh, shut up. Turn around." a new order arrived; Kurogane did as he was told; turning around. Fai touching the bruises left on the hipbones; red marks wet off oil, which he massaged into the skin; movements bigger and bigger until they turned into massage of shoulders and lower back.

Kurogane purred into every touch, strong hands flexing and pulling until nothing but pain and heat remained growing stronger and stronger.

"Turn over" Fai asked. Kurogane did with his eyes closed; sleepy; the hand gripping the base of his cock awakening him; pressure followed by the freezing touch of nails sending pleasure from one head to another; Fai letting go to wet his hand with more oil, absolutely serious, almost stiff about everything he did. Asking ninja to move apart his legs with a touch; Kurogane found himself in a familiar situation; watching Fai from half shut eyelids; bending his knee for a better access, curious and happy.

Fai entered him with two hot wet fingers; flexing them, playing around until the third could be added; swearing silently as he hexed a pillow laying on the floor to return back to bed; placing it under Kurogane`s hips. Smiling; the man was already close; sensitive little prostate just in his reach when he turned his palm to the right, pleasure expanding in waves easily seen without magic, delicious manhood leaking, close. He entered him almost immediately; pushing deeper into the heat contrasting with his personal lower body temperature, pulling out to push in again.

Kurogane bit his lip when he came; hard; tiny capillary lines bleeding;and Fai liked it; sometimes helping; sharing the iron taste. It made the scary man look pink lipped and newly shagged for hours. Fai liked that too, slipping out from the heat still erected, leaning in for a kiss. Softly comforting the lower lip abused by the owner; hot semen smelling sweetly between them.

"Not today?" Kurogane managed to say.

Fai leaned away, serious.

"Okay."

"What?" Kurogane jumped wide eyed, trying to stand up, Fai frowning in displeasure, forced to practically be on top of the bigger man.

They remained silent; hearts beating fast, the wizard fishing out a leather construction from beneath them, fixating the thin long belt on his elbows. Kurogane was watching almost in pain when the lean man flexed his shoulders and bend his arms around; click of metal tightening his arms behind his back; very tight, captured.

The pale man with flexibility of a cat stretching out comfortably in those settings, knowingly leaning back to sit with still hard erection poking high up; waiting for a freak out that never did arrive.

"I suspected" Kurogane explained slowly; resting on his arms to see the whole picture presented; beautiful man ready to be worshiped."Ashura, right?"

Fai twitched like he was hit in the face and not in a good way; dark liquid hate colored indigo blue.

"I remained in this position for longer then you have lived; Kurogane-san." Fai answered, surprised by the anger burning once again bright red at the confession.

There was a wall behind them. A wall Fai hit with his head when Kurogane leaped at him; dragged him up by his hair until their eyes met;something snapping; Fai`s control letting go when this warrior-boy spoke the exact words a hundreds years old wizard needed to know.

"I am taking you" Kurogane whispered dangerously into the half open lips "From. Him."

Claiming.

Bright red natural magic bursting out, free; life force itself absorbed and shared; black lines created by the flashes of bright blue forming itself above them into a black lined dragon; waiting to be given away; Kurogane accepting the curse; black lines burned into his shoulder while Fai cried; his tears turning into crystals in the arms of a man who truly loved him; unnoticed stiff cock fucking him until they came together.

Their marriage announced by the Law of Magic;

Yuko`s laughter spreading over all seven dimensions of the world.

* * *

 

They woke up in the darkness, kids ate their dinner with clang of dishes and television programs in an improvised symphony of white sound many of their evenings had, Mokona was telling stories.

"We are never doing that again." Kurogane moaned; realizing he cannot stand up and bleed all over and dried into the mattress, blond angelic head in the area of his left arm agreeing, magical exhaustion not a very nice sight on a person who lived and breathed it.

"That thing with colors" Kurogane decided to be precise; the head bubbling with laughter.

Fai groaned; turning his head to the side; his arms still bond behind him.

"So you cry stones!" Kurogane grinned at the discovery; happily reaching in to brush away a few.

"Crystals. I enrich objects with magic." Fai answered, fascinated by the thin muscles on the side of Kurogane`s chest moving up and down a little when he breathed. "I can bleed them too."

"Oh."

"I did not expect you to be this serious about me." Fai revealed; leather bands opening up with a roll of his wrist."Marriage, heh."

"…somewhere there; did you confess to me Yui D Florite?"

"Yeah" Fai nodded; collapsing back somewhere in the regions of a warm silent shoulder that did not stink of magic or ask stupid questions.

They slept for another full day.


	5. Lacrimosa Town

"Chi- Ryu- Jin-En–bu!"

Kurogane was late; his chest plate heavy and bending wrong, cutting into the flesh between his ribs; demon nest crawling with parasitic worms. His sword deep in the neck of their Queen, black goo of her body making the steel glow hot and red; Kurogane`s hands itching with burns when he placed the third Earth Dragon through the mass of bodies.

Sakura`s feather trapped in a piece of natural crystal decorating a city statue. White marble girl standing proudly in the middle of the lake, her locks kept with a crown glimmering with pink, barely visible feather.

Sayoran`s kicks keeping most of demons trapped underground, big pieces of slowly melting city walls thrown on top. The girl behind him already fifteen years old; managing two light handguns like a pro; Sakura`s shots exploding like tiny bombs hitting multiple demons in one go; watching over Saroyan whom they teamed up with successfully half an hour ago when they discovered Fai`s absence and ran after swearing Kurogane, following his own ways to the central gardens; of the Main castle.

What they mistook for a storm cloud turning out to be a throne; with City Priest sitting in it.

Long pitch black hair reaching the man to his knees.

"Ashura" Kurogane understood searching the skies.

Fai was not there.

Seconds later a worm jumped at Sakura from the back; the girl screaming in surprise; her pink glow vaporizing the beast, Sayoran jumping back to move her further away. Accidental magic as useful as it was; very difficult to control for the girl. The boy screamed something; Kurogane moving his double sword for another attack.

Fai`s heavy boots walking soundlessly past him; at the level of his eyes, the wizard not even glancing down; the structure of ice layering itself in a spiral around the cloud, sucking the moisture out of the atmosphere. Kurogane caught up in it; rolling his weight from one foot to another at the liquid alive surface turning hard; using this pause to throw off the chest piece to the ground already meters away. The burns hurting less as the ice started to creep up his back; black ice forming dragon spikes up his spine, Fai humming something light and humorous behind him.

This will not turn into a fight of wizards playing their chess pieces with each other; Fai was no longer human, blue bleeding out of his eyes; long flexible tail helping a feline figure of a mountain cat get a better grip in the ice.

"It fits" the warrior thrown back starting to jog; diamond shark teeth grinning back as the snow leopard jumped; reaching the top in one jump.

First load of lightening hitting the ice; organically spiking into figures like the one Fai carried with him, originally. Kurogane jogging faster; watching the cat being thrown back by the wall of fire; the shape changing in the fall; Fai kept the tail; using ice staff to push off the air back into the fight; sliding behind the throne.

Statue falling apart beneath them; as the feather was released; Sakura reaching and absorbing part of her soul back.

Second lightening hitting the ground; Fai kept the teeth too; most bones of Ashura`s shoulder crushed; his left arm still attached but useless; the crystal staff in gold and silver floating on its own between them right into Fai`s hand.

The blond leaning on it; talking, Ashura answered without attempts to attack.

Kurogane reached the top; releasing the Earth Dragon as he jumped to the side; forced to the edge.

The second figure sitting at the feet of the thrown; delicate young girl with long blond hair dressed in black lice; catching the Earth Dragon with her bare hands, surprised, twisting then attack in front of her, smiling.

Kurogane breathed in and out. Fai was still talking.

The girl found him; the Earth Dragon released out; the energy exploding in a silver forest of spikes; growing behind him; most of the ice steps damaged.

She missed on purpose, running full speed at him; hitting him with her calf; she was strong but lacked experience; the black ice on his arm crushed to dust.

Kurogane moved away; twisting his sword diagonally. Minimum movement; using her speed against her, she fell off; returning back; managing to hold on and twisting her elbow out of the shell; climbing out like a spider.

Kurogane hit the ice; cracks happily surrounding her; the body weight of a robot dragging her down; she jumped to the side; rolling away.

Kurogane walked; circling her; his next hit missing her; as she twisted unnaturally, bending her spine, holding into the ice with metal spikes on her heels and wrists.

Metal he could work with; damaging her left wrist permanently as she attacked again; Kurogane stepping around her in two simple steps that probable saved his life; the girl mewing something as he let her slide past him with his back turned to her, his sword gliding off her metal thigh cutting fabric only. Her face damaged by the spikes, the girl; who under closer observation could be Chi cried like a child; turning around to run back to the throne

Kurogane attacked; spiking her into the ice; the robot unable to stand up; the ice that hugged the steel like a thin ring growing. Kurogane moving away his land from the leather; the Chi screaming as solid ice ate her up, only her complaining head left out of the cage.

Fai was watching them; his expression unreadable; the man, Ashura did too.

They exchanged the last few phrases; Fai shaking his shoulder walking out of the burned out circle; the storm cloud twisting one last time before falling out in warm summer rain.

Kurogane needed to understand; Fai crushing the staff; collecting the blue crystals. Ashura saying something annoying, as Fai smiled, his fake smile trained to perfection leaving the battlefield in three lighthearted jumps, still glancing down at the girl screaming something out.

They knew each other.

Ashura shouted out too late; Fai`s boot landing on Chi`s neck; the metal cracking and twitching to the side; her blue eyes glossy and dead in second. Fai smiling a real, dark smile catching Kurogane`s lips in a small silent kiss; enjoying the bell like hissing of annoyance behind him. He pushed them back; the two of them falling down; the spike forest transforming and catching them in the softness of salty water to carefully let got at the empty dried out lake; Sakura sleeping in Sayoran`s arms.

Ashura and the cloud disappearing away; in a color show, moving further and further from this world.

Mokona uncharacteristically silent the whole way to their guest house.


	6. The Beginning

The thing is; in the beginning they could not even flirt properly. It was not a well though convenience or for that matter love.

It was inability to ignore.

From day one; second minus zero there knew how screwed all of them were. And what a group there were; a lifeless woman; ambitious imbecile both barely thirteen; one moron with his soul still itching from blood thirst and another concentrating on standing upright; hands soon hidden in the white fur shaking despite attempts to stop them.

Fai smiled; when tattoo was ripped off his back; Ashura`s phoenix the main source of magic he desperately needed to control himself, to keep pretending, keep up the breathing.

Pain; unimaginable, keeping him from falling into a sleep close to coma. A coma that have taken real Fai`s life. Memories flooding his mind behind iron smile.

Controlling magic was not easy.

Witch knew that; her price repaid in full.

And Kurogane; haunted by range of emotions; his instincts edging up against any man without a shadow; the wizard beside him having two, a male child without any, young girl probably dead in days.

Worlds flashing one by one, feathers gathered, Sakura`s smile.

To put it plainly; it all started with annoyance.

The awareness they had off each other since their first proper fight.

It is just awkward to count the others breaths; when you are trying to fall asleep.

And the imitations; not the kind Fai did all the time jumping around like a fairy-godmother; the other kind; the way you held your chopsticks for eighteen years kind.

The fact that Fai learned to boil rice without ever being asked too or that Kurogane spend that extra few minutes making sure their fish and meat were thoroughly grilled. The fact that Sakura used up most of the heated water; while Sayoran needed to be told to wash his face; Fai giggling every time Kurogane pushed him in the bathtub first; despite whatever was happening in the wizard's life, he still had the manners of a prince in such matters.

Maybe, peeling off the cloths from the raw edges of phoenix scar was his first task.

Remaking bondages was his second.

Somehow washing Fai`s hair turned into a third; trying not to touch the bonny unblemished alabaster of the back; most of the scars long gone.

The pale neck Kurogane stared at; the damned sacrificial markings remaining there for a full year; after the world where Fai could not use his magic for protection; almost cut open by some priests.

Fai always hugged his knees; leaning on them for support. They never talked of anything, tired from their day, Kurogane making sure to turn around when the blond placed himself into the steaming water, making sure to leave when he was done.

Strangers would always be fascinated with each other; almost intrigued. In their case they were even color coordinated, the opposites, Red and Blue, loud and silent, partners.

Kurogane discovered why Fai avoided direct hits in a world where they had a restaurant; trying to be invincible on his way out, noticing open door to the kitchen where Fai was cooking all alone; crushing coconuts open with a mindless knock of two fingers. The fruit vibrating until it fell apart in tiny pieces, vibration itself turning into a thin black ink absorbed by the wizard.

Fai`s annoyance indirect; he particularly enjoyed his morning naps until the day he started to wake up before dawn just to follow the sword swinging activity, always turning over with an angry hum. Kurogane suspecting Sayoran's eagerness as a student for daily, anonymous snack and icy cold glass of water awaiting his return.

It was probably for the best; when they started to reach out for the same items something went too far, pulling their hands back like a pair of maidens.

Maybe a week later, Mokona-time; they were in a car on a long drive from one city to another, flashing lights far away from the shaded windows; kids deeply asleep in the back. It was their fifth month traveling, fighting and childcare already skills they were used to combining, very little or no personal space left out between researching, saving and demands to move on as soon as possible.

Fai who was traveling without any particular reason, by now was a little worn out. And it was not like he glanced at the whore houses because he wanted to be in them for the sex; which yeah, he missed; but he spend most of his life alone in a castle he missed the atmosphere of a place where he was not obligated to do anything that attracted with familiarity, eyes and bosoms of beautiful nameless ladies.

The darkness outside was almost as expressionless as the view inside; Kurogane concentrating on the tunnel of light they were moving on, his silence having a thousand shades and textures. The soft classical music from the radio dominated by the violins and high clear voice of the singer; the opera of a fairytale Fai was not interested in.

Apparently neither was the warrior; catching his glance and turning back to the road.

Could it be that they had nothing to discuss; nothing they could share, nothing that was theirs?

"Shh" Kurogane said, secretively, his smile giving the silence a humorous clang, Fai could only stare never before witnessing that smile; a rare sight with something pirate-ish in it; trying to figure out what he could do back, making a silly face; Kurogane smiled again, glancing to the road; moving his right hand to lower the speed.

"Fai" Kurogane said quietly; tasting the name, rolling the vocals in a strange melodic way.

"Wha.."

"Shh" the ninja smiled again, Fai biting his tongue, frowning as he looked away.

Kurogane rolled the name again; the unfamiliar accent something they developed every time Mokona was asleep.

"Fa-ii" Kurogane said again, trying out a different sound; Fai clenching his hands on his knees, turning his head to see the profile of smug Kurogane prepared to do it again; Fai breathing through the sudden panic; remembering who else used to say it like that; releasing a single note of magic, frostbite cutting the warriors lip, the sounds thrown back into the throat.

"Yui" Fai said.

The silence enriched again.

Kurogane did not repeat the name; listening for explanation as he tasted the paper cut on his lower lip with the same smug curiosity. They drove for another half a mile; with dying sounds of romance annoying them both, the changing of the program approved by Fai`s silent hum.

Different, jazzy sounds making the Mokona turn around and mumble something in its sleep.

Kurogane`s hand moving to the side to check Fai`s safety belt; the car moving roughly to the right, moving faster, the road itself pushing them forward. The slight vibrations not noticed on the inside; the hand however remained on the belt; petting the silky material of Fai`s vest, the blond wizard staring down in horror as the hand started to unbutton lowest buttons, soon resting as pure human heat on his left side and back.

Kurogane was watching the road; waiting for a reaction with tense curiosity; sure he had cousins, many male cousins and homosexuality was nothing his people judged as long as strength remained in the lineage. But he did not exactly have much of experience or a plan; just acting on an impulse. The skin he could feel was soft and nice, completely healed by now. He moved his hand up and down, tracing the spine.

Fai jumping when Kurogane slowly scratched his back; moon shape marks from his nails unexpectedly pleasant.

"Shh" Fai remembered; holding his tongue, using his legs to twist up, held by the belt; deciding to relax into the caresses, thankful off all gods for the music he could concentrate on under the eyes he shut the second something clicked, the car driving itself, second hand unbuttoning his pants.

Kurogane strangely philosophical about what he was doing; his own masturbation was never arousing, to him; but it's not like it is rocket science and he needed concrete instructions about how to handle someone of his own gender. Which was questionable; with Fai`s giant eyes and long golden eyelashes; soft hair and delicate hands; features more suited on a girl. But Fai was definitely male; and by now aroused; the tip of his penis warm and smooth under Kuroganes thumb.

Seduction and flirting was absolutely not their thing; Fai decided trying to breath silently, the impossible man exactly where Fai though he was; still deciding what to do. Fai signed; clicking the belt open, his movement a surprise to them both.

If they are really doing this; he is not going to be a dead fish awaiting the end.

The belt slided soundlessly into its place " Shh" Fai repeated, pushing Kurogane back into his seat, using his legs to stretch out and unbutton the silky piece of fabric falling off him already, buttoning up the black classical pants with neat ironed lines on the front that looked wonderfully together with the jacket Sakura was using as a blanket.

The rest was a question of flexibility; soundless movements from one seat to another smooth; Fai half standing in the car above Kurogane; slowly sitting down on the warriors knees.

Yes, perfect fit. Fai combed through his hair, taking off the glasses he thrown back to his own seat.

The kids were sleeping too.

His buttoned up white crisp shirt tight in all the right places; everywhere, light shadows from the windows making a man who gasped like a tasteless lion every morning into a male succubus. Kurogane hard on the third tiny button barely opening up the pale, damaged neck; red and blue bruises smoothened out in the darkness.

Rope.

Those damned priests used the rope.

He left all of them paralyzed; in the jungles; using just the tip of his sword; just pushing lightly.

Kids would never know, busy releasing the slaves.

Neither would Fai; carried by him back to Mokona and the hell out of that world.

There was no feather there.

Kurogane pulling Fai closer; fifth button; the dark pink ovals of the wizard`s nipples hardening by one touch; visible under the fabric from this angle; the slight curve of the waist and sharp hipbones made to be held. He would probably rip apart item of clothing needing that much concentration in a day; the shirt finally opened.

Fai was hairless; golden hair somewhere under the flat stomach; even under his arms he had nothing; more dark bruises on the front; one a reminder of broken ribs a few weeks ago; the bones barely healed solid. Kurogane realizing that this was probably a bad idea; despite the frustrating heat between his legs and a man sitting on his lap; despite the dark blue- black eyes watching his personal voyeurism with a sexy little smile.

"Fa.."

The magical note was short and low; cutting Kurogane`s shoulder in a lazy thin line. Fai moved; pushing forward.

"Oh" Kurogane swallowed; equal hardness meeting his own through the layers of fabric. Blond demon bending, stretching and dancing to the sounds of low music, soundlessly whispering somewhere in the zone; under closer observation the Fai`s eyes were indeed black; giant round irises pushing the blue out to the corners. Magic leaving the pale lips easily, every touch of the barely noticeable shapes electrical; low, deep and responding to something tensing up inside of Kurogane; something dark.

Fai was high.

"Well, fuck" Kurogane laughed loudly realizing how thirsty he was; his laughter waking everyone up; the man taking his time to rearrange all the legs and limbs somehow into a princess position; under Mokona`s exclaims and whines and soft whispers and light shocks of magic they arrived to their hotel in minutes.

That was the first time Fai and Kurogane had a room of their own.


End file.
